


Similarities

by coldstyles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Non-Consensual Touching, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldstyles/pseuds/coldstyles
Summary: Percy Jackson wakes up one day to find himself at Hogwarts. How did he get here?Or, another unnecessary PJO and HP crossover
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I WROTE THIS 6 YEARS AGO AND IT IS VERY CRINGY AND VIOLENT
> 
> but I'm posting it anyway lmaoooooooo

Percy's POV:

"He's awake!" A British accent yelled right next to my ear. I try to sleep, next thing you know I'm woken by someone trying to blast my eardrum. These English people don't know how to be dam quiet. Hehe dam.

I open my eyes, the bright light nearly blinding me. Where am I? Why can't I remember how I got here? I was just at camp heading back to my cabin when I just suddenly fell asleep. Then I woke up here. How strange. I sat up to face my twin.

"Sup." I said and yawned. I stopped mid yawn and realized something. I don't have a twin! I was confused, this guy looked a lot like me. He had the windswept black hair, the sea green eyes. He had slightly different facial features and round glasses. Besides that, we were really similar.

"Why didn't Poseidon tell me I had a twin? This is so exciting!" I exclaimed. Wow this is so cool. I wonder if he has super powers like me. Ooohh what if he was a mermaid? Yep definetly loopy. What did they keep in this infirmary place thing.

"Poseidon? I'm not your twin, you are on medicine because you wouldnt stop moving when Madam Pomfrey was treating you." The boy talked in a distinct accent. So we aren't in America. Fantastic. In situations like this I would normally not panic but after Tartarus and being on this weird medicine, I did. My breath quickened.

"W-why am I here." I tried my best to stay calm, slowly inching back against the wall. I was actually worried now. Where's Annabeth? I reached down feeling for Riptide. I kept my hand there just in case.

"Well, I've been having these dreams lately about a teenager with powers, but they don't use a wand. One day I was walking down to Hagrids house when you just fell from the sky. It was after hours so no one saw you except me," he took a breath then continued, "You landed here and you broke a few bones. I instantly realized you were the boy in my dreams. I brought you to our nurse Madam Pomfrey and she fixed you all up."

So I fell from the sky, was carried here without being noticed by a guy who looks pretty scrawny, was put on medicine, broke a few bones, then woke up with no memory about how I got here. Sounds pretty suspicious to me. I'm blaming the Stolls.

"Im Harry by the way." He closed his eyes, like he was waiting for some sort of reaction. Once he realized I was just standing there like 'whats up with this dude?' he relaxed. Harry held out his hand for me to shake. I took it slowly releasing my grip on riptide.

"Im Jackson, Percy Jackson." I flashed him a smile, and showed off my best impersonation of James Bond possible. I think the medicine is getting to my brain. I stood up, taking in my surroundings, searching for any sense of danger. My Camp Half-Blood shirt, becoming visible. I stood next to Harry. I was a tiny bit taller than him.

The doors on the far side of the room swung open, two people entered. A boy with red hair and a girl with curly brown hair. They were dressed in the same funky robes as Harry. I wonder if I get to wear one?

"Oh my god, he's finally awake and you, can now come to your classes." The girl shouted at Harry. He looked like he was at a loss for words. He looked desperately at the ginger.

"Hermione, take it easy, he's only been here for 3 days." IVE BEEN HERE FOR THREE DAYS! I stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. I started to whistle to the tune call me maybe. The trio turned to me with questioning looks.

"I love this song sorry." I shrugged my shoulders. Like who doesnt love this song? Harry whispered to Hermione. All I heard were the words "Medicine" and "Crazy". That explains my situation right now.

"So, I'm glad y'all are haply and all, but I really want to get home. Can someone show me to the front door?" They looked at eachother, deciding what to do. Once they made up their minds, the red head stepped forward.

"Ya I'll show you out. The name is Ron Weasley by the way." I nodded. We went out of the doors, away from Harry and Hermione. I walked with Ron down a long corridor. Windows lined the sides, the sky was dark. It was quiet, I had time to think. I was especially curious about one thing Harry said.

"I heard Harry say something about wands, are you guys like wizards or something?" Hey, anything can happen in this world. This great big world. Its really huge. Like gargantuan. Bigger than a giant. My gods, this ADHD is getting me carried away.

"It might seem crazy but its true. Oh and since I just told you that Im going to have to erase your memory. Really sorry. But I'll wait until we get to the borders." He said with a reassuring smile. Great now I have to get my memory removed twice in the same year.

"I know that feeling a little too well." I mumbled louder than I thought. Ron stopped, looking at me surprised.

"You've had your memory erased before?" He was startled at such news. I nodded, feeling like I should tell him everything but stopped myself. Before I knew it, we were at the front doors. He opened them quietly, leading me out into the chilly air.

We finally reached the borders, at least thats what he calls it. I stepped over them, but was immediately pushed back. The borders wouldnt let me go across. It sprung me back onto the grass a few feet away. I landed with a thud. I smelled like burning metal. I felt unbearable pain. This must be what it feels like when something bad tries to come into this building. Thats what borders are for right? They are meant to keep trespassers out forever. That means it can kill intruders. I'm going to die.

I laid there, unable to move, the pain was so horrible. Breathing hurt. I felt like every bone in my body had broken. Ron ran over next to me. He took out a wooden stick and waved it in the air. Green sparks were the last things I saw before passing out from the pain.


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is officially attending Hogwarts and officially confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk if you like this story and if I should keep updating. Like I said, I wrote this a long time ago so I have most of the chapters done.

Ron's POV:

The walk to the borders was a quarter silent, a quarter talking, a quarter thinking about food. And a quarter umm... Ya I don't know. Anyway, we slipped outside the front doors trying to stay in the shadows. We walked through the big school grounds to the borders.

When we were almost there, I realized, Percy had no way of getting home. I decided to show him to the thestrals, black horses which can only be seen by people who have seen death. The bad thing was we had to cross over the borders to get there. What was the worst that could happen? Voldemort was gone.

Lost in thought, I didn't notice the borders were quickly approaching. The thestrals were just past this point, if Percy could get to them. He gave me a small wave and turned back towards the borders. I watched him walk towards them, making sure he gets to the thestrals alright.

Suddenly, the walls emitted a blue jolt of electricity, blasting Percy back. He flew a few yards away, onto the grass. Surprised, Percy just laid there unmoving, groaning quietly. Blood seeped out of a wound on his head. His eyes were still open, panic was evident. I ran over to him and lifted my wand. Pointing my wand at him, I screamed _BRACHIUM AMENDO._ The blood went back inside of Percy's head, his eyes fluttered open.

"What just happened," his groggy voice asked me. To be honest, I wasn't too sure myself. Why couldn't he leave?

"One things for sure mate, you can't leave anytime soon." This was all too confusing. I helped him get up and we headed back to the castle. He limped a bit, but other than that he seemed fine. Time for a late night meeting with Professor McGonagull _._

Harrys POV:

After Percy and Ron left, Hermione and I went back to our dorms. To be honest, I was disappointed that Percy left. But we can't keep him here against his own will. He did nothing wrong. It was most likely not his fault he fell from the sky.

Reaching the Fat Lady, I mumbled the password, grateful she let me in without a fuss. I walked up the stairs and collapsed on the bed. Carefully taking off my glasses, putting on the night stand, and falling asleep. Sadly this was not a dreamless sleep.

_"Gaea, how nice to finally meet you." The voice I've hated for all my life haunted me in this dream. Voldemort. I thought he was dead? Who's Gaea?_

_"Yes Voldemort, now we can get revenge on those two meddling boys." Gaeas voice sounded like someone sleep talking. Unsure of what she was saying but like the words had meaning._

_"If we can capture those boys, there will be nothing to stop us!" Voldemort yelled out cheerfully. I seriously want to strangle that no good life ruiner._

Eventually, the dream ended and the rest of the night was me tossing and turning. I was worried about what the duo said. This could mean certain doom for me and Percy.

Percy's POV:

Ron hauled me up to a gargoyle statue. Mumbled an incoherent word, led me up the elevator stair things, and knocked on a door. There was shuffling heard inside before the door swung open. The lady in the doorway was old with a bun tight in her hair. She looked strict but her eyes held friendliness. She took one look at me, then looked back at Ron with anger.

"Ronald Weasley! What have you done! Bringing a non magical being into this school!" Her voice was furious. Ron opened his mouth to explain but I cut him off before he could.

"Hello Professor! My name is Percy Jackson, I fell from the sky then Harry Potter saved me. On my way out the door to go home, I was electrocuted by the borders of the school. For some reason I cannot leave." I explained that all very professionally. I can't wait to tell Annabeth about how not stupid I sound. Then I remembered I might not see Annabeth for a while.

"Well that is very interesting, you cannot leave?" She pondered on this for a moment, "If you can't leave you have to stay. How would you like to become a student." Before I could say anything she said, "Great wonderful! Mr. Weasley please leave us in private for a moment. Go back to your dorms." Ron looked unsure, but knew better than to question the professor. Ron stood up, smiled at me, and headed out of the room.

"Perseus Jackson." My head snapped back to her direction. How does she know my real name. Maybe she's psychic....

"It's just Percy." I said this out of instinct. I hated being called by my real name. I preferred Percy.

"Well, Percy, what would a demigod like yourself be doing on enemy grounds," I didn't know what to say, "This must be the work of the Fates. Yep, they need you to help create an alliance between wizards and demigods." I was shocked. How did she know all of this? I was now a hundred percent sure she was psychic. When I didn't answer, she spoke for me.

"That settles it! You will be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." I choked. A year? I'm definitely not seeing Annabeth ever again. Professor McGonagull then explained all I had to know about this school. Everyone was redoing there 7th year last year because of a war against a dark lord named Voldemort. He tried to kill Harry Potter when Harry was one year old, but failed. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and many others are now famous for defeating the dark lord. She talked about schedules, robes, teachers, dorms, houses, meals, and so much more. I could barely keep up.

The only thing I listened to was about the beds. She said she will add an extra bed to the Gryffindor dorm for me to sleep in. I have to look for a painting of a fat lady and say 'merlins toes'.

I did just that after much difficulty. I accidently ran into the girls dorms. Finally, getting to my dorms and reaching an empty bed. I laid down and fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.


	3. Failed Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tries to reach out to Annabeth.

Harry's POV:

I was so surprised to see Percy in a bed that I almost shot a curse at him. Hey, after all these years, fighting off evil, you never know who you can trust. When Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron woke up as well, they crowded around the bed of the still sleeping boy.

"Blimey Harry! You have a twin!" Dean said. I was shocked. I thought he was going home last night. This could be really bad. After my dream last night, I did not want to have both of us close to each other. This is certain doom. At least I'm here to save the day. Note the sarcasm.

"Ron, I thought Percy went home last night." I questioned Ron who looked confused as well. The only answers would come from Percy himself. I shook him slightly whispering in his ear, asking him to wake up.

After a few seconds, Percy lashed out at us. He screamed words in Kung Fu, trying to attack us with karate chops. I sighed and turned my back on him. Might as well get a massage. He did rapid karate chops on my back. It was really worth it.

"Can you go a little lower please?" I asked in a mocking voice. The boys behind me were trying to stifle their laughter. Percy finally stopped, he started at me, looking apologetic. He say up, wiping his eyes. His energy level low, after using it all up on karate.

"So Percy Jackson why are you still here?" The boys around me looked confused.

"Still?" Seamus asked. I was about to answer when Percy cut me off.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I am a student from Jamaica. I was hiding with the whales until it was time for me to for fill my training as a wizard. The whales taught me basic skills. For example, how to eat shrimp and krill. My mother and father were belugas as well as my sisters and brothers. I was born a rainbow--" although I was amused by his performance, I wanted answered.

"What really happened Jackson." I demanded. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He gave me the silent treatment, then started to relax. I wonder if that medicine ever wore off.

Percy's POV:

"Fine. I'm an exchange student from America. I learned magic from my parents who kept me in hiding. They were recently  
killed by death eaters which forced me to come here. Right before they died, they sent a spell my way which teleported me to Hogwarts. I was taken in by the headmistress and placed in this house." My cover story sounded smooth and truthful, although Harry and Ron looked a little unconvinced.

I gave them time for my words to sink in and scanned the room. On my bed was a wand, robes, and a schedule. I remembered how the headmistress told me I can't use magic since I don't descend from actual magical people. Since the other boys were wearing robes, I decided to put mine on too.

When I was done getting ready, I met the boys in what they called the common room. I saw Harry talking to Hermione who was eyeing me suspiciously. I followed the Gryffindor students out of the hallway, down a few staircases, past paintings, a three headed dog, and onto a great hall.

I was in complete aw of the architecture. Annabeth would love this. I sat down next to the golden trio. Professor McGonagull gave a speech. Part of it was welcoming my arrival. She said my cover story and how my bravery led me to be in Gryffindor. This was all great, but the only thing I could focus on, was the food. The feast was huge. I ate everything I could, I prayed to my dad to bring me home.

Halfway through breakfast, an idea popped in my head. I exited the great hall in a huge rush, gaining myself a lot of stares. I ran to the closest bathroom, making sure no one else was in there. I turned on the facet, controlling the water to make mist. I fished a drachma out of my jean pockets under my robes. I threw it in and yelled for it to show me Annabeth.

On the screen, it showed Annabeth walking around frantically. I could tell she was looking for me. My heart immediately broke. I reached out for her before remembering it was just and iris message.

"Annabeth?" I called out. She didn't respond. Se didn't even flinch. So I can message people but they can't see me? Thanks fates for making my life miserable.

I returned to the great hall. To see students filing out of the room. Harry, Rom, and Hermione caught up to me on the way out.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked. I really wanted to tell him something but I knew I couldn't.

"The bathroom." I said half-heartedly. The rest of the day was similar to now. I went to classes where I pretended to try out spells and act like a wizard. I stayed near the golden trio at all times, watching over them. I had this strange need to protect them.

After our final period of the day, we finally headed back to the common room. I immediately went up the stairs and into the room with my bed. I collapsed there and fell asleep. I wish I could just go home.


End file.
